Venenoso amor
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: ¿Qué amor sería como el mío hacia ella? Que aprovechaba esos venenosos sentimientos para llegar más rápido a su corazón. Seguro sería la peor persona que existiera. "Fic para el reto: Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" Les deseo suerte a todos.


Hola a todos! vengo con un one-shot SasuHina ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

Este fic está basado un universo alterno, en dónde la masacre del Clan Uchiha no ha sucedido. Está basado en el mundo ninja y los personajes tienen 16-17 años, como en NS. Y está narrado en primera persona por Sasuke.

**...**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Venenoso amor**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

**...**

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba y esto iba a empeorar, lo sabía… pero no me quería detener.

Sus labios finos y temblorosos seguían sin responder en medio del beso que le daba y a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, no hacía esfuerzo alguno por liberarse y alejarme. ¿Por qué siempre era tan ingenua? Nunca lo entendería. Ella pensaba en mí como alguien inofensivo y que no haría nada en contra de su voluntad. Qué equivocada estaba.

A pesar de que mi familia podía describirse como tranquilos y nobles, yo Sasuke Uchiha dejaba mucho que desear. Los rumores más escuchados remarcaban mi personalidad retorcida y manipuladora, y que mi único amigo Naruto, sabía muy bien cómo cubrirlo con mi comportamiento indiferente y serio.

-Después de todo es un Uchiha. Los sentimientos son nulos.

Maldito Naruto. Siempre detestaba cuando se ponía en plan de defensa, creía torpemente que tenía la necesidad de que Konoha pensara bien de mí. Pero como todo lo malo tiene algo bueno le agradecía, ya que sin esas defensas, ahora ella no estaría en medio del bosque atrapada por mis brazos en un beso forzado.

Alejándome de sus labios poco a poco, notaba recién las lágrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas. La había lastimado pero ella supondría que no lo hice a propósito, que por las emociones del momento no me pude contener. Y es por aquellos pensamientos que me preguntaba, ¿cuándo sería el momento que Hinata Hyuga pensara mal de alguien? Para ser un ninja que vio muchas muertes y la cruel maldad que eran capaces los hombres, era hasta ridícula su forma de ver la vida, su inquebrantable fe en las personas.

Soltándola completamente, el silencio nos rodeó en una cruel realidad, dejándome ver lo diferente que éramos pero confirmándome con más insistencia, cuán grande era mi deseo de estar junto a ella. Quizás esa frase hecha de "los opuestos se atraen" no eran del todo boberías. Aunque solo sería en mi caso, después de todo, aun con la mejor confesión que pude ofrecer, ella me había rechazado por su falta de amor a mi persona.

-Has dicho que podíamos ser amigos.- comenté secamente haciéndola respingar. Estaba mal, las múltiples clases de comportamiento junto a Itachi, me lo gritaban; negarme, aceptar su rechazo y marcharme de allí dejando afuera de mi vida a Hinata, lejos del veneno que me embargaba. Pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Aparte de Hinata claro. Si tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, la tomaría.

Y es que pesar de su rechazo y de haberme golpeado el orgullo, continuaba con el deseo de estar con ella… y Hinata, por su parte, a pesar de haberla forzado a un beso por medio de fuertes agarres, que luego seguro dejarían marcas, seguía aquí, mirándome tímidamente como un amigo inofensivo. Un amigo.

La rabia que se alborotaba en mi interior por esa simple palabra, no la esperaba. Todos decían que al momento de la "confesión" todo eran nervios y ansiedad pero que se convertía en felicidad cuando la persona apreciada te daba una respuesta positiva.

Y si ocurría lo contrario, el mundo por completo se desvanecía dejándote perdido y rebobinándote, como tortura, esa respuesta negativa una y otra vez hasta que todas tus fuerzas y esperanzas en la vida se drenaran de tu cuerpo dejándote vacío.

Al parecer todo se acoplaba a las personalidades de las personas. Y al parecer, esos rumores de mi retorcida personalidad tomaban firmeza en este momento. Yo sería la peor persona que existiera… al menos en Konoha. Mira que sacar provecho de la amable Hyuga para luego atacarla sin piedad.

Pasando un largo momento de silencio, Hinata se animaba a levantar su cabeza para enfrentarme. Aun sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus labios. En sus puros ojos se leía perfectamente la culpa por el supuesto dolor que me había provocado al rechazarme. Ella aceptaría, lo sabía y aunque poco grato se me hacía comenzar como su amigo, con el tiempo estaba seguro de conseguir lo que hoy fallé.

-Seamos amigos, Sasuke-san.

Asintiendo levemente, miro como se marchaba cabizbaja. Realmente yo tendría que ser la peor persona que existiera, ¿qué amor sería como el mío hacia ella? En vez de sentirme mal por su tristeza y tratar de que la culpa la carcomiese, me quedaba en medio del bosque, dónde la había citado, mirando paciente su marcha a su hogar. Sabiendo desde lo profundo de mí ser que esos venenosos sentimientos me servirían para entrar más rápido a su corazón.

Suspiré, ¿qué más esperaba? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio en persona que estaba enamorado de la ingenua e inmaculada Hinata Hyuga.

**...**

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

**Y bueno, salió un poco rarito xDD qué les pareció? :$**

**La verdad, desde que comencé a seguir el Foro, es el primer reto que participo. (Lo sé, lo sé... soy tímida) xD bueno.. espero que les haya gustado ^^ espero sus reviews, neh?**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Los quiero mis queridos lectores y lectoras, Saludos! :)**


End file.
